


Just Play Along

by hopefulundertone



Series: enmity of ages- past, present, future [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the Master land on a planet, which, oops, requires them to get married. Basically crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Play Along

There are billions of billions of planets out there in the endless void that is our universe. One in particular, however, is well-known for being a paradise, quartered into each of the four seasons. The Spring Quadrant will fill the hardest heart with joy at the gift of life, the Summer Quadrant is well-known for being the place with the most number of isolated beaches and party beaches and all sorts of other beaches supplying countless types of drinks from all over the galaxies, the Autumn Quadrant is stocked with giant parks full of the most stunning, breath-taking scenery, and the Winter Quadrant is snowed over all year round, but small stalls dotting the areas supply as much hot chocolate and warm winter clothing you could ever ask for. The dominant species populating it are generally welcoming to anyone who visits, with one catch: the visitor has to be married, a result of an incident involving moody teenagers, particularly adventurous uses of yarn and the little umbrellas that come with drinks, and an overly-enthusiastic bodyguard of a particularly famous man.  
Now, the locals are quite forgiving. They even have chapels and variations of such dotting their planet, ready to wed any ignorant tourists to their precious heaven. The only problem is that they won't let you leave until you have married someone, which was an inconvenient issue for many visitors, the latest in a long line being the Doctor and his nemesis-turned-friend-ish, the Master.  
That was basically why they were standing in front of an altar, the priest beaming widely at them as the Master stalked down the aisle with a glare that could burn water. The Doctor couldn't help but grin ruefully, this wasn't at all how he imagined marrying the Master would have been like. For one, he expected that it'd be very much more Gallifreyan. Still, he thought, admiring the metal-wrought circular symbols of his language that made up the Master's Gallifreyan collar-headgear, it was enough.  
The Master ascended the steps beside him, hissing something quite spiteful about the state of Omega's underpants, as the priest read their rites, pronounced them Time Lord and Time Lord as according to the Gallifreyan laws of marriage, section Alpha*Gamma, sub-section 182-X, and announced that they may perform a suitably chaste acknowledgement of their new relationship status.  
The Doctor shrugged mentally, the Master was already going to kill him for this, why not seal his fate. "Just play along."  
As he swept a shocked Master into his arms and began to kiss him, he mused that it wasn't such a bad place to get hitched. At least they wouldn't have to worry about where to honeymoon.  
Then the Master started kissing back with a vengeance and he didn't think very much anymore.


End file.
